User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan Collaboration: Cirno (Touhou Project)
Cuz' we can't have Touhou and forget our dear ⑨. ''Cirno'' Element: Water'' ''Rank: 7-Star'' ''Summon: "Eye am... THE STRONGEST!! You don't wanna mess with the greatest here!!"'' ''Evolution: "Ya know, it was just a matcher of time!! Wait... matcher? Was that really it?"'' ''Fusion: "Hehehehe... I eat youkais for breakfast! This stupid little thingy ya do ain't nothing compared to eye!"'' ''Stats HP: ''5,082 (Base) / 5,668 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 6,590 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,802 (Base) / 3,143 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,521 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''1,962 (Base) / 2,226 (Lord, Anima) / 1,764 (Breaker) / 2,501 (Guardian) / 1,890 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,082 (Base) / 2,431 (Lord, Breaker) / 1,803 (Anima) / 2,155 (Guardian) / 2,686 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''20 Hits ''BB: ''13 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''SBB: ''50 Hits / 30 BC Fill ''UBB: ''30 Hits / 27 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''30 DC (2 BC per hit) ''BB: ''26 DC (2 BC per hit) / X260% on random enemies ''SBB: ''40 DC (1 BC per hit) / X440% on random enemies ''UBB: ''30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X800% on all enemies, X980% on single enemy ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Beloved Tomboyish Girl 80% boost to ATK, boosts ATK when BB gauge is full (130% boost), high chance of ignoring foes' DEF (45%) and hugely boosts Water elemental damage (125% boost) ES: Adventures of the Lovestruck Tomboy Considerably boosts ATK (70% boost) and elemental damage (25% boost) for 2 turns when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount (10000 damage limit) ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst 'BB: Icicle Fall' 13 powerful Water combo attack on random foes, greatly boosts critical hit rate (40% boost) for 3 turns and Water elemental damage (75% boost) for the next BB/SBB/UBB used. 'SBB: Diamond Blizzard' 40 Water combo attack on random foes, greatly boosts critical hit damage (40% boost), probablility of Spark Critical (50% boost) and Water elemental damage (75% boost) for the next BB/SBB/UBB used. 'UBB: Perfect Freeze' 1 massive Water attack on all enemies, 29 massive Water attack on single foe, enomously boosts ATK (500% boost) and Water elemental damage (300% boost) for the next BB/SBB/UBB used 'Creator's Own Thoughts' She arrives. I couldn't just NOT do Cirno, so I've scrapped Nitori and did her. Our ice favorite is a fan favorite after all. Cirno comes with heavy ATK boosts. Consider that she can easily receive 280% boost if you only put her LS and ES to work, not counting the elemental damage and the possibility of ignoring DEF. It may sound nice, but for it to work well and be less OP as possible, I've considerably reduced her damage modifiers and made them hit random enemies instead of being a certain AoE. Also, all of her buffs are limited to 1 BB/SBB/UBB. Of course, you can still spam that and have a wonderful time, but on times where you have no chance of boosting your gauge, your normal attack won't have any buffing. (BTW, Icicle Fall here because HARDEST SPELL CARD EVAH!! ALL HAIL CIRNO, THE QUEEN OF EASY DIFFICULTY SPELL CARDS!!!) Only Marisa missing and I'll finish the first part of the batch. In the next part, I'll include antagonists and some other characters I like too. Just for spoiling, here's the list: Fire: Remilia Scarlet (Omni) Water: Mononobe no Futo (7-Star) Earth: Kanako Yasaka (Omni) Thunder: Alice Margatroid (7-Star) Light: Hata no Kokoro (7-Star) Dark: Yuyuko Saigyouji (Omni) 'That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!''' Category:Blog posts